cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
East Carolina Pirates
The East Carolina Pirates, currently coached by Weeze56m, are a NCAA Division I FBS team playing in the East division of The American. The Pirates play on campus in Greenville North Carolina at Dowdy-ficklen stadium. They would begin CFBHC play in the fall of 2014 as one of the initial members of the newly formed American Athletic Conference. They would win the first East Division title, and appearing in the First American Athletic Conference Championship Game. History Karosi(2014)era The East Carolina Pirates began play at the start of the 2014 season. The Pirates were placed in the newly formed The American. As their first headcoach, the athletic department hired Karosi. After a terrible start involving both on the field and recruiting issues, he was relieved of his duties and ObliviousLAX was hired to replace him. ObliviousLAX (2014-2018)era ObliviousLAX would finish off the season going 5-1. Their total record of 8-6 would lead the Pirates to their first conference championship and Bowl Game appearances. While they did lose the conference championship to then conference opponent Boise State, the young ECU pirates played a miracle game and beat the #18 Ole Miss Rebels 17-16 in the 2014 Fiesta Bowl. Coach ObliviousLAX returned for the 2015 season, starting his first full season with the team. While the team didn't improve much in out of conference play, Lax was able to lead the team to a 6-1 conference record, falling just short of Houston for the division leader, and a second straight Conference Championship appearance. However Lax was able to lead the team back to a second straight Bowl appearance. Unfortunately the Famous Idaho Potato Bowl would not treat the young pirates as kindly. The Arizona Wildcats devastated the Pirates 42-27. The next two seasons for the Pirates had few bright spots. Going 2-10 in both the 2016 and the 2017 seasons, Lax and his Pirates had little to be proud of. Particularly the 2016 season, where they failed to win a single game in conference. Despite these two seasons, at the end of the 2017 season, Coach Lax was able to achieve a school record in having 5 of his players recognized as AAC All-conference. After managing only 4 total wins in the previous two years, The East Carolina Pirates would dominate in conference play, going 7-0. The 9-3 Pirates would go back for its second AAC conference Championship appearance, and earn its second Division Title. Again the team was unable to win the conference, and failed to win their third Bowl Game appearance. The Pirates were the favorites heading into the Frozen Bowl against an underwhelming Missouri team, but at the end of the day, again they were blown out. This time 42-10. Following the very disappointing, and heartbreaking end to the 2018 season, the School decided to part ways with their winningest coach in favor of some new blood. Coach Lax left the school with a coaching record of 25-31, 2 conference champion appearance, 3 Bowl appearance, 16 all conference players, and the hearts of the many fans who believed he could take the team all the way. Weeze56m (2019-Current) era After a few games into the season, the school finally settled on their new head coach. A young, inexperienced coach named Weeze. With little experience, eyebrows were raised as many wondered if he would be able to repeat the teams success only a year ago, and manage to go all the way. During the season, Weeze and his Pirates would set a new team record as they would beat out 15th ranked Kansas. The huge upset gave the coach and the team a lot of creditably. His team was even closed to being ranked for the first time in team history, before losing in a bizarre game against UCONN. The Loss to Uconn would be a hurdle they would fail to overcome as all hopes at a return to the AAC championship game faded. Still, in his first regular season, Coach Weeze would go 7-2, finishing with a team record of 8-4. He would also lead the team to its first bowl win since 2014 after beating NC State 38-28. All-time record vs. AAC opponents This is the Pirates football record against current American Athletic Conference opponents through the 2019 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl Record Award Winners Players None. All-Americans None. All-AAC Players *'2014' :OG Lonnie Early :OT Robert Barraza :OLB Jeromy Potter *'2015' :TE Benjamin Carter :ILB Sean Gomez :PR James Haines *'2016' :DT Anthony Andrews :SS Ashton Best *'2017' : P William Cochran :FB Kai Bender :DT Damien Blankenship :SS Ashton Best : K W.K. Coffman *'2018' :DE Edwin Lopez : P William Cochran :FB Eli Tuitama *'2019' :FB Eli Tuitama :ILB Sebastian Chaney :CB Jasiah Francis :P Cooper Waller :TE William Bouchard* *'2020' TBA *2nd Team All-Conference External Links Category:NCAA Division I FBS team navigational boxes * Category:AAC